


2 Souls of a Feather

by PandaWritesThings210



Series: Soulmate AU Oneshots [6]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: AU, Arcade, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, Original work - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesThings210/pseuds/PandaWritesThings210
Summary: Adam and has been in love with his best friend, Paisley for years. What happens when their 18th birthday hits and their wings grow?





	2 Souls of a Feather

WARNINGS: LANGUAGE

A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME THIS LONG TO GET THIS UP! I'VE BEEN SUPER BUSY LATELY BUT I SHOULD BE ABLE TO POST MORE NOW.

ADAM LOGAN MITCHELL! GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF YOU DON'T HURRY! JUST BECAUSE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SKIP!" my mom yells up the stairs as I blink my eyes open.

I slept on my stomach last night- which is weird. I never sleep on my stomach. Also, there's a heavy aching in my upper back and shoulder blades. Oh yeah, my wings grew in last night. Today's my 18th birthday. It's also my best friend, Paisley's, 18th birthday. I wonder what my wings look like. Everyone grows wings the day of their 18th birthday. However, your soulmate is the only one that has the matching set.

I get up and put my jeans on, wondering how my wings are going to work with my shirt. Somehow, my wings magically go through my shirt without tearing it or causing me any pain. I quickly go into the bathroom, take a shower, brush my teeth, and run a comb through my short blond hair. I look at my wings for the first time, and I'm shocked. My wings reach from about 6 inches above my head to the backs of my knees when I have them folded behind my back. They're a really interesting teal color as well. I extend them and fold them behind me experimentally. It feels very odd, but it also feels good to stretch them a bit.

I head downstairs and shove a couple toaster waffles in my face before grabbing my backpack and Paisley's birthday present, kissing my mom on the cheek, and heading out the door to my car. Trying to tuck my wings behind me as I drive is definitely an experience I'll have to get used to.

I make it into school, and there are a few people who notice my newly grown wings and tell me "Happy birthday," I smile and thank them before heading to my locker. I open my locker door and put Paisley's present in it before taking out the things I'll need for my first class. My other best friend, Alfie, stops by my locker and peers around the door.

"Well, Birthday boy, those wings are pretty cool. Happy birthday," he greets.

"Thanks," I say with a smile, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"You're welcome. So... on a scale of 1 to 10 how bad did your back ache this morning?" he asks with a smirk. He's still 17, so his wings haven't grown in yet.

"Man, it had to be at least an 8 and a half. It hurt like a bitch, especially when I first woke up," I reply while wincing and flexing my wings a bit. They tremble a little as I stretch them further out.

"Seems like it. It sure looked like it was uncomfortable for you to stretch them," he says, blue eyes wide curiosity and sympathy.

"A bit, yeah. I'm sure I'll get used to it, though," I say with a slight wince, ruffling his hair as I shut my locker just because I can since he's a few inches shorter than me.

He bats my hand away from his head with a petulant, "Hey!" escaping his lips.

I chuckle lightly as we walk towards the commons to wait until the first bell rings for us to go to class. When we walk in and sit down a few of our other friends are waiting for us with various wishes for a happy birthday and comments about the appearance of my wings. Their comments leave me blushing and hoping that Paisley will show up soon, so their attention won't be all on me.

I wonder what Paisley's wings look like. I think to myself as I hear the bell ring to go to class.

Sadly, I'll have to wait, because I won't see her until break. In my first class, anatomy, we go over the reproductive system, and of course, everyone giggles like they're 12 instead of 18. Alfie looks at me and rolls his eyes. I chuckle at this and he just sighs in aggravation. The class is over with not too much later, and Alfie and I both sigh in relief when the bell rings to go to second period.

I go off to my calculus class while Alfie goes to English. I sit next to one of the jocks who never pays attention and hope to understand what's happening since we're starting a new lesson today.

"So today we're learning about infinite sequences and infinite series, which means..." our math teacher starts. I attempt to understand the lesson as much as I can. As the class ends, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to have to come in for tutoring tomorrow unless Paisley can help me understand it better by tomorrow. The bell rings, and I run to my locker and grab Paisley's birthday present before heading to the commons once more.

When I walk into the commons, I look around for the familiar head of long brown hair. I find Paisley sat down with Alfie and a couple of our other friends. Her wings are folded behind her back like mine, so neither of us can see the other's wings yet. I see our friend Katie's bright pink wings wrapped around herself like something embarrassing just happened as I get closer to the table.

I hear Katie gasp as I finally get to the table and hand Paisley her present. Katie then turns and stares wide-eyed at Paisley. Paisley looks confusedly at Katie, and so do I.

"What is it, Katie?" Paisley asks.

"Can you not see each other's wings?" Katie replies with a question of her own while looking between us.

"I can't see hers, but I don't know if she can see mine," I say.

"I can't see yours either," Paisley says while standing up.

"Spread them on 3?" I ask her.

"Sure," she smiles.

"One," I take a deep breath.

"Two," a shiver goes down my wings.

"Three," I spread my wings open and she does the same. My jaw drops and my eyes widen- she's my soulmate!

We walk closer together and stretch and fold our wings experimentally. I cup her face in my right hand when I get close enough. She shakily does the same while looking up at me with wide blue eyes.

"I can't believe it's you. I've been in love with you since we were in the 3rd grade, but I never thought we'd actually be soulmates," I breathe out, stroking my thumb across her cheek.

"I can say the same. I'm so glad that you're my soulmate. I love you, Adam," she says a hair above a whisper.

"I love you too, Paise," I reply using her nickname that only I'm allowed to use.

She grabs me by the collar of my shirt and pulls me down to her. Our faces are less than an inch apart. I lean forward just enough to connect our lips and send sparks throughout my body.

Our lips move in perfect sync, and it feels like home. Her lips are warm, and they taste like strawberries and honey. We stay like that for a bit- just softly kissing in the middle of the commons where everyone can see. Eventually we break apart and there are various whoops and hollers from the people around us.

"Atta boy, Adam!" I hear Alfie yell. I blush and bury my face in Paisley's neck at this. She runs her hands through my hair softly, and I hum in contentment.

I bury my face in the feathers of her wings and inhale. She smells of honey and strawberries- a smell I don't think i'll ever tire of. She looks down at her lap and smiles softly. I smile at the sight and move one of my hands to brush some of her hair out of her face and behind her ear. Paisley turns so she's sitting sideways in my lap, and my hand is playing with the ends of her hair that fall at her lower back.

Her right arm is draped over my shoulder, and her hand is playing with the short hairs at the base of my neck.

Eventually, the bell rings, and Paisley gets off of my lap. I stand up and grab my backpack while she does the same. We have the same class, so we walk together, and I hesitantly intertwine our fingers as we walk.

"Is this okay?" I ask her.

"More than okay," she smiles as we reach our classroom.

We take our usual spots next to each other and kind of towards the middle of the class. Our teacher walks into the room and looks at the both of us.

"Well, happy birthday and congratulations, you two!" she says excitedly, her own wings fluttering in excitement.

"Thank you," we both mumble in unison, bringing our wings around ourselves shyly.

"Aw. You're welcome, darlins. Now, we're going to continue our work on the essays about your desired fields of work. Now since it's a Friday, I'll let you visit as you work- as long as you get your work done," she smiles.

We all cheer and look at our friends excitedly. I look at Paisley with a wide grin on my face. Paisley's smile matches my own, and I feel my heart melt a little. We talk about the usual thing like video games, tv shows, and movies as we work.

When lunch finally rolls around, I sit next to Paisley like always. I look at how cute she is when she tries to open the cheese stick in her lunchbox, and I smile when she pouts and hands the cheese stick to me so I can open it. I open it with ease and hand it back to her.

"Thanks, Adam," she smiles, pecking my cheek quickly. I feel a blush creep up from my neck to the tip of my ears, and she laughs with a smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Y-You're welcome," I stutter out.

"Aww, Adam, I didn't mean to embarrass you," she laughs, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I'm not embarrassed," I protest, throwing my arm around her waist.

"Sure you're not, Addy." she sasses, a smirk on her face as she takes a bite out of her cheese stick.

I just laugh and pull her even closer to me. She giggles at this and cuddles into me as she continues to eat. I start eating my lunch- with only my right hand since I don't want to unwrap my left one from her waist. It's a good thing I'm right-handed.

"So, I was wondering: Do you want to go on a date later? Like maybe that little diner that just opened up down the street?" I ask her- my tone is casual, yet I'm nervous humanly as possible.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun! I've been wanting to go in there. Do you wanna go around 7:00?" she says excitedly.

"Yes! I'm so excited now! Best. Birthday. Ever!" I exclaim, punching the air.

Paisley laughs and looks at me with a soft smile on her face.

"Yeah. Yeah it is," she says, her eyes full of love- much like my own.

The school day goes by quickly, and I find myself in front of my bedroom mirror trying to pick out a nice shirt for our date later. I go with a nice green button-up with my best pair of jeans and my black converse. I fix my hair a bit and grab my keys before heading next door to Paisley's house.

As I walk down the stairs I think to myself 'I can't believe that the girl I've known and been best friends with my entire life is my soulmate. I'm so lucky.'

Our moms have been best friends since they were in high school, which obviously means that we'd end up being friends too.

I end up on Paisley's front porch in a matter of literal seconds after telling my parents goodbye and ring her doorbell. Her mom answers it after a few seconds with a wide smile.

"Adam! It's been a while since the last time I got to see you," she says, bringing me into a tight hug.

"It's good to see you, too, Mrs. Mary," I laugh, using the name I've had for her since childhood and hugging her back.

"Paisley's just getting her shoes on now. She'll be down in a minute. You can wait in the living room if you'd like," she tells me, and I walk inside.

"Hiya, Deano," I say as I sit down to pet her German Shepherd, Dean.

Dean wags his tail happily and licks my hand as Paisley walks down the stairs.

My eyes widen, and my jaw drops open as I look at her. She's in a black skater dress that hugs her frame perfectly. She has her makeup done, and her hair's curled. 'Fuck, she looks good.'

"Hey, Adam," she says, a wide smile on her face as she kisses my cheek quickly.

"Hey, Paisley. You ready to go?" I ask as I pull her closer and kiss the top of her head.

"Yeah, I just need to tell my mom bye and grab my shoes," she responds, going off in the direction of her mom.

She comes back a minute later with her shoes on after she's said goodbye to her mom. I grab her hand and lead her outside. We walk next door to my car and I open her door for her as she gets inside. I go around to my side and get in. I drive us to the diner that just opened up.

When we get there, I tell her to wait there. She looks really confused for a second, but understanding and a deep blush break out on her face when she realizes that I'm going to open her car door for her.

She grabs my hand as I help her out of the car, and she intertwines our fingers with a small squeeze and a wide smile that melts my heart.

We get inside the diner and sit down. Paisley sits across from me and smiles. The waitress takes our orders after a few minutes of us sitting there and talking about anything interesting that happened when one of us wasn't there. We each get a cheeseburger and a rootbeer which makes the waitress coo at our cuteness.

We walk back to my car after we leave the restaurant, and we drive to an arcade about 20 minutes away. I watch out of the corner of my eye as Paisley hums and dances along to the music that plays on the car radio. I reach my right hand out and grab her left hand as I drive.

She smiles at this, and my heart melts.

I pull up to the arcade, and we get out and go inside. Immediately, the multicolored lights of the arcade shine on our faces. We talk to the teenage boy up front, who seems to be completely done with life, and get our wristbands. We play all of the games, and we spend 3 hours playing Street Fighter.

The date ends all too soon, and we find ourselves in the yard between our houses. My arms are wrapped around her waist, and her arms are wrapped around my neck with her hands playing with the short hairs at the base of my neck. Our noses are touching, and our eyes are locked onto one another's.

I lean in the few centimeters it takes to close the distance between us. Our lips connect and move in perfect sync, leaving no doubt that we were made specifically for each other. There are sparks flowing through my veins and stars scattered behind my eyelids. I get lost in the feeling and only pull away when she does as we gasp for air. My wings wrap around us both as hers do the same inside of mine.

She buries her face in my neck and inhales deeply; her breath tickles across my skin. I play with her hair as her face stays in my neck. She looks up at me with her big blue eyes and stands up on her tiptoes to nuzzle her nose against mine. I nuzzle her back as I hear her quiet whisper.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you too. I always have," I reply, kissing her lips softly.

"I have to go, but I'll text you later to say goodnight, okay?" she assures me, her lips brushing mine as she speaks.

"Okay," I say before hugging her tightly.

She hugs me back then reluctantly lets go and goes inside her house. I watch as she walks away then go into my house and into my room. I flop onto my bed and twist and turn while I let out a literal squeal of happiness.

I get dressed in my PJs before getting back in my bed once more and getting my phone out to text Paisley.

We talk for a while until we say goodnight, and I fall asleep with a huge smile etched on my face and my soulmate in my dreams.


End file.
